User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for . :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on ! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Antonio Lopez (talk) 14:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Check your email Seriously, might be an idea if you're online anyway. Edits of removal Um, it's okay to remove the lines if you think they are not appropriate, but please explain what is wrong in the edit summary next time. Anyway, what were wrong with them?Blacksaingrain 14:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. I passed over "Until Gackpoid was released, Kaito and Leon ..." and thought they were gone. By the way, I think how their songs rated is important and it should be in their history. It's not like fanmade settings.Blacksaingrain 14:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I’ve just looked for some articles using "trivia" and found them in Animation or Manga wikias(Maybe there’s more though). At there, the information in trivia is something like character’s profile in details or their ranks in fan polls. Those are not directly related to their histories(stories), so I agree that they’re trivia. But for vocaloids, I still think their songs are part of their history and not trivia since if the songs gain fine reputations would greatly influence their values and their works tell what they are. I think the songs and the information about them are one of the main subjects. This is just my opinion though. Hmm,maybe I’d better fix and add them to “notable songs” somehow. I’ll delete them for now.Blacksaingrain 17:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think we still don’t need to separate them like that, and once we do it, it may cause edit wars and arguments. There is no standard to judge which works are notable/normal/famous yet, but they are quite well-balanced even without it. I don’t want to make it off and cause the controversies till they are necessary. Also, Miku has more than 170 songs that made 100,000 on Nico and it’s impossible to put them all on wiki.(That’s why I made playlists on Youtube) Anyway, I’ll try to look for better ways :)Blacksaingrain 04:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Miku really has a lot. When I knew it I was surprised too XD She is special on Nico and I think we can't always put her and other vocaloids in the same arena. I wish Lola and other English vocaloids had songs half as much as she hasBlacksaingrain 06:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC). Yeah, Sweet Ann is as famous as Leon on Nico. There are more than 450 video related to her there(She has the most among English vocaloids), while Lola has only 136. Poor Lola, but comparing to Miku, I can’t say Ann has enough either (Miku has more than 70,000). If she had a better artwork, she might have got more popular. By the way, are you tired of Japanese and Crypton fans? Haha, then, you would get tired of me too XD (JJ, I’m not taking your words offence) Well, many Japanese consider themselves poor at English and they believe it would be too hard to use English vocaloids or write lyrics in English. I think that’s the main reason of it. And I’d bet Crypton would not change their styles as long as their products are selling well even if they are trying to develop new ones at the back. Crypton is a small company and they can’t do something without regard to commercial concerns. Since KAITO became popular female users have increased and most of them like both male & female vocaloids though, most of the male users are not so interested in male vocaloids. A young female voice sells better in Japan. Oh but, I agree that keeping the challenge alive is important.Blacksaingrain 10:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I like high-voiced songs but I prefer male vocaloids to be low voiced :) It's a matter of taste though, Leon sounds really good in low voice as well as KAITO. It’s true that KAITO’s poor sales was a hard hit for Crypton. They might be thinking it would be too risky to develop another male vocaloid and his popularity was just by chance. I feel really sad that they’re trying to ignore MEIKO and KAITO now, even they are still selling well. However, the following Crypton’s products also did sell well and that means each of products has been distinguished, supported and loved by many people and Crypton have just served many clients' needs. I think it’s fine as there are other companies that develop vocaloids and without doubt what Crypton produced made ‘vocaloid’ more popular. Well, I know there’re many fans that say Crypton is the best and only the best, but I guess most of them just want to say that they love Crypton’s vocaloids best regardless of their qualitity as softwares. Vocaloid fans are not always vocaloid users and also not so familiar with their performances or how to use them. Japanese fans who use vocaloids well never say such things like which company’s vocaloid is only the best easily. And the bottom line here is, what important to most of fans is if songs, voices or words get to their hearts or not, I suppose. Miku is beloved not because she is perfect as a product, but because she can touch a lot of people. Some people say they are greatly encouraged by her since she sounds like she is trying as hard as possible to sing like a man. Measuring something by its maturity and performance as a software is one thing and it’s a very interesting viewpoint though, I think we can’t properly evaluate them by that alone. Sonika has gentle, sweet voice while she often sounds a bit furry. The voice quality, including accent, really influences editing a lot, doesn't it? I like MIRIAM more than Ann but I agree that it’s easy for Ann to sing clearer. Ann’s artwork is just like what you said, not bad itself, just unsuitable for the market. As English is not very necessary in Japan and English vocaloids would be more easy-to-use for native English people, I hope native English speakers who use them will increase. Blacksaingrain 19:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I just wanted to explain what most of the Japanese vocaloid fans are like. I’m sure people who can make the fairer answers, if they exist, are the ones who don’t love vocaloids and companys so much lol Truly it’s a matter of personal taste, wants, needs and judgmental standard. Just like talking over who is the best singer in the world, each one can have his own opinion and standard but no one can force them to others. Of course enjoying discussing is fine though :) :Presetting Vocaloids2’s breath in 5 levels really changes the sound. I have never used English vocaloids, but sure it would change hers a lot as well. As there’s an Act2 for Rin/Len, I think it's nice for Sonika to have it too. Conpanies respond to fans’ requests, sometimes. Yes, sometimes. Anyway I’m looking forward to newcome vocaloids. :By the way, I’m thinking of adding this text to each vocaloid’s “notable song” section; :“There are not less that 66,000 videos on Nico Nico Douga, 144,000 on Youtube, which are related to Miku Hatsune. More than 170 of her songs were inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame on Nico Nico Douga (exceeded 100,000 views) & recorded in more than 10,000 mylists. Miku’s Songlist inducted into Vocaloid's Hall of Fame ” http://www.nicovideo.jp/search/%E5%88%9D%E9%9F%B3%E3%83%9F%E3%82%AF, http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=%E5%88%9D%E9%9F%B3%E3%83%9F%E3%82%AF&aq=f, http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/vocaloid%E6%AE%BF%E5%A0%82%E5%85%A5%E3%82%8A :Maybe I’ll change it to “more than 8000 mylists” though.Blacksaingrain 01:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) SONiKA's songs Hey even though i don't have an account I wanted to respond to your message on the sonika page (so you don't get mad....><) I noticed that the section had become rather cluttered and i think that the section should focus on directing new SONiKA users/fans to original songs frist and only *very* popular covers. But if having the covers up means so much to you then i suggest maybe a section just for covers. ~~ DSQ Name Titles brightness I don't think it works very well. Bunai82 14:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Lily Confirmed. It’s perfectly acceptable. I put some same references on the article just to show which source I used, but please delete some of them if you think they are unnecessary(I'm sure they are).Blacksaingrain 09:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, we should help each other in times of need. I’ll go through after you finish your edition.Blacksaingrain 12:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, when it comes to technical sides, probably forums or blogs are the places where we can find information most. I think gathering technical information with a lot of technical vocabulary is not easy especially for fans who are not so familiar with using vocaloids. Maybe that made you alone. I have a experience a bit, but there are still so many things to learn. Fans who know much about them are not majority even in Japan. However, I hope I can be of some help. Blacksaingrain 13:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, take your time, we're in no hurry. I’ll be a bit busy from the day after tomorrow, but I can go through it in my spare time anyway. Blacksaingrain 03:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Long Time Yeah,i just become the Admin of xXx Holic Wiki and that great,Apparently if the character has a japan name,woud you write Watanuki Kimihiro or Kimihiro Watanuki,please give me a suggestion and thanks,ooh and can you help me builing the wiki's Theme and Wiki.PNG,pleaseeeeee,--LaughingVampire1990 13:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Phoneme page I've been looking for some useful information with technical jargon and translating them into English these days for the article, but it seems to take some time and I know I always make stupid mistakes once I rush, just like I did on Lily's page. I couldn't believe I overlooked her company's name :( Need to reread myself in what I write naggingly. Blacksaingrain 08:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Release Date Page not sure what you mean, unless it is editing the infobox template to link to the release date page. Anyway, going to edit the pages again when it comes to searching for their names on nico and youtube. 18:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Phoneme List - Chinese I'm curious about it. I added some information on the article. According to the official site there is a list to have accessibility to 90% of the Chinese pronunciation in her help file, but probably not a Chinese databank. I wonder how she will deal with Hanyu pinyin, some of initials or retroflexes, however, it’s very interesting anyway. Don’t worry about the article Vocaloid, if I find good information sources, I’ll add them too. But the problem is, there is a limited amount of information for English Vocaloids.Blacksaingrain 15:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Magnet art tracing I haven’t checked Nico these days and I’ve got the facts straight just now. Certainly it’s not clear when things calm down, rather, they might affect many other songs that the illustrator offered her works to. I’ll make a new article of the illustrator with a brief explanation for it later. magnet has been kept private and the matter is still under discussion by authors, but if it won’t be settled, the song might be deleted and reuploaded with different illustrations by other illustrators. The same thing can be said for other songs. Blacksaingrain 03:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :"Just be friends" has also been closed to public and "Cendrillon" might be the next as people have got into a shouting match over the matter on its page.Blacksaingrain 04:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) linking videos How exactly are you working this feature? I want to make sure I get it right, I noticed that there are no long history edits with the Weekly Video template, so where are the previous ones linking from. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 19:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty I'm the anonymous who edited Sweet Ann's songs. I get your point now. I shouldn't have talked so soon... D:. I guess, its better to have these lots of songs listed rather than underappreciating some songs. Thanks! 09:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Q : Gallery template Is this template free to use? I have a wiki that uses a lot of images and would like something that will be workable with the *ugh* oasis skin. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :ah thanks. Its a neat template... I need to figure out how to make my own. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC)